The Problem with Roommates, is
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Two Roommates, discover a lot about each other on a grocery shopping trip that turns into something strong they can't deny. Can men and women be just friends? (Bamon) (ONE SHOT)


**The Problem with Roommates, is...**

 **#BamonCucumberChallenge**

 **One shot**

 **R-M**

 **I wrote this, because a couple of us writers, decided to have fun with an incident that happened on Twitter. It was silly but for whatever reason we ran with it. So, here's my One shot involving a cucumber. Its kinda weird, and I wasn't sure where I was going when I started it, but, lets just say it involves Bamon, and a CUCUMBER! I hope you find it entertaining anyway;)**

* * *

People say men and women can't be best friends. They can't, have a platonic relationship, that doesn't stem from strong sexual desire, embedded deeply in their brains. The idea of men and women being just friends, is preposterous. Maybe. But for Bonnie and Damon, it's what they had. She had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. Neither were each other, but often, they were confused as such.

So, it seems normal, when they go on double dates, and hang out sometimes, that they are mistaken for a couple. He finished her sentences, and she knew how to make him laugh. But, things took a sudden turn for the worse, one day, when the roommates got caught in an intense discussion, after a grocery shopping trip.

Let's start from there….

Bonnie slowly drug her cart down the grocery store isle, searching for fresh produce. Damon usually loved controlling the cart, but today, he decided to be a pal and let Bonnie push, since she'd hurt herself earlier this week, working out. Her ankle was swollen, and she didn't want to bring her crutches in, so she leaned on the cart instead. And like a good friend, he walked slowly beside her, making sure she didn't hurt herself, but also giving her a hard time, teasing her. She hobbled along slowly, and examined apples.

They always fought over apples. He liked red and sweet, and she liked green and tangy.

"Well, I'll compromise… we can get the mixed bag with green apples, red apples, and oranges."

"Damon, I'm making apple pie."

"Red apples are the best for pies."

"No. Green ones are. The cinnamon, mixed with the tanginess, makes the perfect flavor. Trust me."

"Why are you making him a pie, again?

"He's British. It's his first Fourth of July in America. He asked for every cliché American tradition."

"So, he says jump, you say… how high?"

"Goooo tooooo helllll." Bonnie sang rolling her eyes at him and kept walking. She hated entertaining his inner asshole. She tamed him, by making him bathe in her silence. That was the best way to shut him down.

Her swollen ankle was wrapped in an Ace bandage, while her feet were decorated in flip flops with gemstone straps. Her mind kept drifting off and focussing on how much she could totally go for a piggy back ride, right about now. She paused, debating if it was worth it to hop on his back. When he felt her stop moving, he turned and looked. "Wanna a back ride?"

She grinned. "No. We're at the grocery store." Her hands thoroughly examined some fresh strawberries, and pretended to be unphased by his offer.

"And that's stopped us, when?"

"I think I'm okay. Actually, just… never mind. I can get through this trip. I just need to finish shopping. So far… I've got strawberries and apples." She said grabbing the mixed bag, like he suggested. "I've actually heard mixing the red and green apples is really the best way. I guess I can give red apples a try." He smirked. That was her way, of compromising. Saying someone else suggested it, and not him. "Now, I need the stuff for the salad, so if you can help me to the cucumbers, you go grab me some lettuce and tomatoes… we can leave produce."

Damon walked to her and turned her towards him, then his back to her. He lowered himself, until she moved close to him. Then, when he felt her body against his, he grabbed onto her thighs, and lifted her slowly. Adjusting her legs, opening to his waist size. "You good?"

"Yeah. So long as you don't drop me."

"Have I ever dropped you?"

"Yes, Damon. You have."

"When?" He acted astonished.

"Seriously? Remember the time we were chicken fighting in the pool against Stefan and Caroline, and you threw me, and didn't even try holding me?"

"Okay. First of all, it was a new game to me. And your thick ass thighs, were burning my neck. Second, it was water, so that doesn't count. And third, every game thereafter we were the champs."

"Then there's the time, we were leaving the fair, and my feet were sore from dancing for five hours in my heels, and we were heading through the parking lot, and you dropped me…. on the concrete?"

"I was trying to put you on the hood of the car, to avoid you standing on the concrete with your bare feet feet.

"And you dropped me."

"Yeah, I was like a second off."

"More like three seconds off."

"Seriously? Three seconds. Please. And anyways, was drunk, it doesn't count. Also, three seconds, isn't a big deal."

"Three seconds is a huge deal Damon. I fell on the concrete, and literally scratched up my entire thigh, on the right side." She pinched his ear as he carried her remembering.

"Ouch." Then he pretend to drop her, and she squeezed his neck for dear life, in hopes not to hurt her injured ankle.

"Oh my God. I hate you. Put me down!"

"Relax. Relax. I will. Here… the cucumbers… I'm going to get the other stuff. Try not to hurt your other ankle."

She rolled her eyes and scrunched her lips… "Ha… Ha….Ha!" An insincere smile from her, made him stick his tongue out, and fetch the additional produce. She leaned onto the vegetable rack and started to examine the cucumbers. Bonnie could tell the produce had just gotten stocked. There were too many cucumbers to choose from. So, she took her time and did what she does best. Examined them fully. By size, width, scaring, and hardness.

The first few she picked up were highly scarred. Scratched from top to bottom. Some of the scratches were so embedded they'd soften the cucumber. which was a huge NO NO. She liked when cucumbers were hard, it mean they were very fresh and crispy. The idea of a fresh cucumber was already mouth watering. She loved slicing cucumber and eating it with lemon and tajin.

As the cucumbers were plenty, the good ones were far between. After a couple of minutes she dug through the bottom and pulled out some colder ones. She grabbed a fatter one, put her fingers around it, which didn't connect on the other side. She looked at it peculiarly for a while. So much so, that from the tomatoes, Damon took notice. He watched her measure the width of the cucumber, and when her fingers didn't touch, she was almost taken back by it.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head, and kept watching her. He couldn't for the life of him, get why she'd keep focusing on the girth of it. She then sniffed it, which confused him into a giggle.

"What the hell… Is she doing?"

Piercing blue eyes widened after two of her hands gripped it. To the untrained eye, she was simply, curious by it's size, and maybe for reasons other than eating it. Especially when after a while she seemed uncomfortable and put it down. Still he couldn't disrupt her. Her hunt for a cucumber, puzzled him. If it were him, he'd just grab one or two and be on his way. But not Bonnie. She examined them like they were male body parts, and it made him wonder why she was so picky.

Especially when she grabbed a long one, and her eyes opened like she was watching a firework show. She kind of leaned back into her hip, and this time her hand slid up and down the cucumber, like she'd done it before, often. He couldn't stop watching her stroke the vegetable. Her hand wrapped tightly around this one. It was kind of skinny. She looked a little disappointed, but also, like this might be the one. This might be the cucumber she finally chose. Hmmm. "What the fuck Bon Bon? Pick a fucking cucumber already."

She held it a few minutes, and after her face fell flat she put it down. He was now finding her behavior frustrating. Why was it so hard? Grab a damn cucumber and go." But no.

And of all the behaviors he could exhibit, in this moment, he chose to observe. The next cucumber got no play. As soon as she picked it up, she saw it curve to the right, and dropped it. At this point, he'd started putting two and two together, remembering an article he read a while back. Women, who are overly analytical of or picking fruits and vegetables, are often projecting the thoughts of relationship desires. He finally saw her pick up another cucumber, and thought he couldn't miss the opportunity.

He walked up to her and her hand held this cucumber, and it fit her fingers perfectly as they were wrapped around it, and it wasn't too small or too big. It was perfect. She finally smiled, and when he grabbed her and scared her, she dropped it.

"BOO!"

"Ahhh. DAMON! What the hell?"

"Sorry. Did I scare you? You must've been deep in thought." He laughed and watched her give him a sharp look and squint her eyes at him, something painful. Adrenaline was pumping, and her heart was beating faster than fast, and to top it off, in the midst of his rotten arrival, she'd dropped the perfect cucumber.

"You ass! You made me lose my cucumber back into the pile."

"So what. Grab one, and let's go. You sat here, groping them like you haven't been laid in a while. I was getting worried."

"Were you spying on me?"

"Spying? No. Observing, with intent? Sure. Let's see, I um… I think you have a problem." His fingers massaged his chin, while he made a joke out of it.

"Which is what?"

"You haven't had any in a while. Your boy toy goes from here to his home country, and leaves for months at a time. You haven't gotten laid in months. When's the last time you saw him?"

"Shut up!" She grabbed a celery stock and smacked him with it."

"Ouch. And please, spare me the attitude. British boy, hasn't been able to do his job, and you are literally, projecting your missing him, onto these poor cucumbers. I mean, you stroking them and examining them. I can tell you definitely are a picky one."

"Picky one? Excuse me!"

"I mean, I feel sorry for your boyfriends."

"Why is that?"

Damon disguised his voice to Impersonate hers. "Too big… too small… too much to the right. I mean good god, woman. It's a fucking cucumber. I bet your worse with dick!" just then an older woman walked by and gasped.

"Well…. I never!" The old woman said.

"Oh please." Damon said to her, and Bonnie slapped the front of his shoulder.

"Damon. Shut up. Please."

"Sorry." He said to the old lady, who gasped again, turning her nose up and walking away. When she looked back at Bonnie, she rolled her eyes. "What? I'm your best friend. Your roommate. Don't act like we don't tell each other everything already."

"Except this! We don't talk about this!" She said.

"Maybe we should start."

"Maybe you should start to blow me."

"Well from the look of it, you want to blow something." The way Bonnie gave another heavy eye squint, he laughed at her. "Hahahahaaaa. Oh God. hahahaaa."

Her head shook in disapproval, "What, you gigantic ass?"

"I mean, you didn't deny it. So, it must be true. Geez Bonnie. What the hell? You miss your Brit… don't you?"

"Stop. Go, away. I'm getting a cucumber, and your getting the hell away." Bonnie shoved Damon, and turned to find her perfect cucumber. She rummaged around, trying to find it, in the pile. Damon, casually watched and waited.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. What's the big deal anyways? It's a cucumber. Not a male reproductive organ. Why are you being picky?"

"Damon… seriously. Get away. You're annoying and fucking killing my vibes. Seriously. Go the fuck away."

Damon, in fact, did the opposite, he walked back to her and started looking at cucumbers with her. He watched her face as she kept the attitude, then grabbed her hand. She stopped searching, and turned her face up, the other direction away from him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to give you a hard time. It's just… I don't get the fascination with this guy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just… joking with you. Because that's what friends do."

"What do you mean the fascination with him?" Her face softened towards him when he apologized, and started rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand.

"I mean, he's just a guy. But, you're going all out for him, on the Fourth of July. You even bought water balloons, and American beer."

"So, what?"

"You hate American beer. You drink Corona."

"No. You make me drink Corona with you."

"Yeah. So, it's "our" thing."

"Our thing?"

"Yeah. Our thing."

"I hate beer."

"You love it, with me."

"You make me drink it, and so, I know how to tolerate it for you."

"Regardless, it's our thing?"

"There you go with, our thing again."

"Yeah. There I go. Why? Is that a problem?"

"No." she said assuredly. "But, like… why do you hate him so much?"

Damon froze In shock. He was almost appalled by it. "Hate? I don't hate anyone. Let alone someone, not important enough to care for."

"Ooh. The gloves come off then. Wow. I see your true colors." She sang Cindy Lauper and held a cucumber as a microphone. "I see you're true colors shining through. And that's why-" Bam. He stuffed her mouth with the cucumber. She coughed it out, and hit him with it, after he fell to the floor laughing. His laughter struck a nerve, and she threw the cucumber, hitting him in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Uh huh. How do you like big object hitting your face, asshole?"

"I mean. I stuffed it into your mouth, and it fit rather comfortably." He laughed from his position on his back on the floor, shielding his face from another flying vegetable.

"Fuck you. Ass." She laughed.

"What, with a cucumber?" His laughter continued.

"God. I swear, if my ankle wasn't messed up. Damon! I swear. I'd kick you're ass."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky. But, that cucumber… not so much." Bonnie threw another cucumber at him, and hit his head again. "Okay. Okay. I won't keep talking about you molesting the vegetables. Sorry." He cracked himself up from the grocery store floor and couldn't contain himself. Finally, after a few minutes, she let him stand up and dust his pants off. She went back to the large batch of imperfect, and barley tolerable vegetables and looked for her lost piece of perfection. When he stood up, and put back the two cucumbers she threw, she realized he had it in his hand,

"Oh thanks. It's this one." She reached for it, and he pulled it back. "Hey. Give it." She quietly demanded.

He pulled back even further. "No. Tell me why first. Why this one?"

"Because. I mean, It's perfect."

"It's a salad accessory. What was wrong with the other four?"

"Well, one was too scarred. I hate scarred cucumbers. I don't know why. They just… they're softer. And I like my cucumbers… nice and hard." Says smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, because, It's crisper. I like them hard, because they're crisper."

He looked her in the eyes. "Fine. What about the others?"

"Well, there was the one that was long and skinny. I hate those too."

"You hate the ones that are long…. and skinny?" He asked quietly.

"I mean no. I don't necessarily hate long. But I didn't need that much cucumber. There is a such thing as too much cucumber, Damon." At this point he was confused. What was she talking about. A long skinny cucumber seemed like the crowd favorite. He would've thought that one won the popular vote. If this were the presidential election, long and skinny were Al Gore, while the short and fat were Gorge Bush. You knew you needed the long and skinny, but over all the short and fat seemed to get the job done… for the most part, and it was for sure better than the Donald Trumps. The ones that were seedless and lacked real value in the popular vote, but somehow gained a special attention from a specific group. Damon, wasn't sure of he was comparing cucumbers or dick size to presidential candidates in his mind, but it was happening. And all he knew, is Bonnie was speaking in metaphors, and he wanted more answers.

"Soooo, what about that curvy one? You looked disgusted."

He was really curious about this, because, he didn't particularly favor curvy either, because, he wasn't curvy. But, it was a logical concern, because some women, loved a good curvy… cucumber.

"Well, its simple. I'm balanced. You know how weird I am. I want my salad to look perfect. Curvy cucumbers aren't even. They go from small to big, from one end to the other. I need my cucumber slices all the same size."

"Right, right…. because size matters?" He furrowed his eyebrows and became quizzically concerned.

"Of course size matters. And don't let anyone tell you it doesn't. Let me feel like I'm satisfied with it. Come on, don't you think size matters?"

He jaw dropped, and he quickly picked it up. "I guess size matters. But, some woman don't care."

"Well those women, don't have a good concept, of balance. And let's not discriminate. Women and men both love it. And will both agree size matters. I'm good with this one." She smiled reaching her hand towards Damon's crotch, and when he saw her grin, he jumped back.

"Bonnie! I mean… the grocery store. We do live together. Shouldn't we go home first?"

"Oh shut up, and give me the cucumber, so I can bag it, asshole." He looked down, remembering he was holding it. "Wooow. Where's your mind at pervert?"

"Pft!" He played it off, not so casually. "I was joking. Because, you were the one, hard up for a feel."

"Oh please. If I want some, I can get some."

"Yeah. On the Fourth of July. Then what? You wait another four or five months?"

"Why do you care about my sex life, so much? I mean, unless you're not getting any either?" Her right eye brow raised, and suddenly the interrogation navigated towards his direction.

"Pft. My sex life is fine."

"Yeah… okay. Fine, isn't. Word to describe your sex life."

"Ohhhh okay. So, how should I describe it… like you?"

"I mean…."

"Yeah… that would change it to, my sex life is so-so."

"Whatever." She turned and leaned towards the cart and started to hop little at a time, and move towards the lettuce since he'd only came with tomatoes.

"Where are you going? Last I checked we were in the middle of a discussion."

"Last I checked…" she nodded her head, "you forgot the lettuce."

"Well, come on. Let's go gimpy. I forgot, we need to be home before the game comes on."

"I thought we were taking a two week sabbatical from baseball. After our team lost an entire series to our nemesis."

"Well, I need to get my mind on a totally different form of interest after this grocery trip. So, I need to watch today." He low key complained, looking around trying to tame his thoughts. He couldn't keep his mind off of the visual of her, examining those cucumbers. And his mind had been racing In the wrong direction, thanks to his best friend. Bonnie looked at him and smirked. He walked slow next to her while avoided eye contact for the next hour.

 **Oo…oO**

"Crap. I can't believe it went from sunny to raining in a matter of an hour."

"Not just rain. It was practically hailing outside."

"Well, I'm kind of nervous now, for my plans this weekend. What if this storm last longer than a couple days?"

"It won't."

"Yeah, but, what if it does? My plans will be ruined and he's going to be bored out of his mind." Bonnie blew her bangs out of her face, and huffed loudly.

"Then, entertain him inside."

"Really? Inside? During one of the biggest out door holidays of the year. It's traditional to be outside. I planned all out door stuff."

"Well. I'm here to help." Damon offered a small grin, and gesture of friendship. He was excellent at entertaining, and she knew she needed him, to get her through her nervesness.

"Seriously. I thought you hated him?"

"I don't hate him, okay? I just don't know him. You Introduce me to all of your boyfriends. But this guy….? I don't know. You haven't. I can't trust it."

"Well, I'm sorry. I know I've been kind of keeping him secret. But, it's not because I don't want to introduce you. Okay?" Bonnie leaned on the cabinet and propped herself up by her elbows. And as he crossed both his arm and legs leaning on the opposite cabinet, he became quickly interested.

"Then why? I mean, you know my girlfriend."

"Sure I do. But, you stopped bringing her around. And I mean, it just seems like you two are serious. And I guess I get it."

"Get what?" Strong eyebrows furrowed and a face of seriousness replace the face of curiousness.

"Our friendships a threat. And, because of that, you need to preserve your relationship."

"First of all. No! That's not It. No one tells me who I can and can't be friends with. And second… who gave you that Impression? HIM?"

"No. Stop." She shook her head and kept putting away groceries.

"Then what gave you that idea? And why don't you bring him around me? Be honest Bon Bon."

"Bon Bon? Really?"

"Oh yeah. I call friendship here, Bon Bon. I need truth."

"Fine… okay." She had to come clean. He deserved it. He was always there for her and usually befriended her boyfriends, before they became sickeningly jealous of the friendship, between she and Damon. "Well, he just thinks that bringing you around is in poor taste. Unless it's a special occasion. And he says men and women can't be friends, without there being some underlined sexual tension."

"That's absurd. There's no sexual tension between us, and frankly Bonnie, you're an asshole for allowing him to have that kind of control over us."

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you, because you would think that."

"I know you Bonnie. And further more, he's an ass for being jealous of me. I mean, I'm not disappearing anytime soon. So, he can screw himself."

Bonnie smacked her lips and put a hand on her hip. Her little hand held on for life with the attitude to that swinging of the hip as she tried balancing herself. "Then what? You gonna run off every boyfriend of mine? Because that's what happens. They meet you, become insanely jealous of us. You befriend them, and then, when I break up with them, I still have to see them sometimes, because of you."

"So it's my fault, that your relationships end badly. Yet, the guys still like me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. But I do know, that you start your own form of interference, and like, my boyfriends become your friends. Then, you can't hate them after my break up. No, you just enjoy watching them move on from me."

"No. after a break up, I have a rule. I cut them off a month later. I don't care about them once you break up, and my loyalty lies to you."

"Yeah. Okay."

"And what about you, with my girlfriends? You didn't remain in contact with Rose?"

"Different. You guys were not meant to be. You phased out on each other, and then you got sick of her, and now she's with that really great guy Glenn. They're married, and have a son… sooo, you didn't want kids and marriage and she did."

"She also doesn't go by Rose anymore. It was her middle name. She's now on Facebook as Maggie Rose Rhee. Pft. Sooo, annoying."

"Well, she's with Glenn. They are prefect together. And when you broke up, you were ecstatic, because, she had a tendency to talk about marriage, and you weren't trying to go there."

His eyes rolled. "Point is. She is still your friend, and we're broken up. You were a bridesmaid in her got damn wedding, Bon!"

"Well, I mean… so, we both have messed up in the past. But what about now, your girlfriend, hates me. Even though, she knows I have a boyfriend. Like, how can she even?"

"Because."

"Because what?" She asked and he took a long silent pause.

"Because, she doesn't like you. She thinks you're more than you are to me."

"And you told her that was preposterous, right?" Bonnie eyebrows raised in concern, and suddenly her phone rang. She looked at it. It was her special guy. "Hold that thought. We aren't done." Then she answered the phone. "Helloooo…." she smiled and turned to the side, trying to find privacy. "Of course. What's wrong?….. no, I wo'nt be mad, I promise….. a work meeting? On the weekend?… but we've been planning this for months. I haven't seen you since Valentines…. no, I'm not angry. I know what I said. I'm just…. wait, that's not fair. Okay, but I'm trying to understand. How can I have no appreciation, if you can't be around you to even get the chance?... Five months. I told you I could fly there, but you insisted I didn't. It's unfair. I made my entire holiday, plans around this. You wanted to celebrate the holiday here." Bonnie threw her bangs out of her face, and slammed her hand onto her forehead and shook her head. "Oh stop. I'm not being a baby. I miss you is all. And I feel like you're not putting in the same effort."

Damon grabbed the last of the groceries out of her hand. The cucumber, and tomatoes. He held it remembering the conversation in the store and remembering how much, she'd shocked him. When he felt her becoming more and more hurt, and trying to hold it back, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Bon…." he whispered. "Bon….?"

"No way. I'm not making anymore plans around you. For five months you've cancelled on me four times…..yeah but-"

Damon grabbed the phone and hung up on the person upsetting her.

"Damon?!"

"No. I'm so sick of him doing that to you. He cancels, and then makes you feel bad about it. You don't deserve that. A year and a half of this bullshit, is wrong. And I'm not going to let you explain you're anger, or pain, to a man, who can't appreciate, what a great woman you are."

"Thanks for your concern, but… I can take care of myself." She snapped, reaching for her phone, but he held it out of her reach. "Damon? Come on. Don't play. Give me my phone!"

"No, I won't. I'm over him, and his doing this to you. Now if you can get it out of my hands, you can have it." He held his arm stretched above his head, and stood on his tip toes, knowing she was much shorter and also in too much pain to jump. But, yet, and still, she tried to hop on one foot. He kept it out of reach as they stood in their small kitchen and had little to no space to play around. "Wow, you'd put yourself in pain for this guy. Hoping around like that?"

"Oh okay. No, it's my phone. Not yours. Give it back and worry about your girlfriend. The one who hates me. Boy, do you have some nerves telling me what to do, when your dating her? The woman that doesn't like me. I mean, she doesn't know me, so, how can she hate me? And further more, how can you not defend me?"

"What? I did. I defended you, tone point she broke up with me."

Bonnie stopped struggling and looked him in the eye. He was serious. "What?"

"Yeah. She said you were needy and she couldn't handle competing for my attention!"

"And you told her It was a lie, right?"

"No. I didn't. But it's fine. She's better off anyway." Damon casually slid the phone in his back pocket. Then she looked to the ground.

"Damon I-"

"No. It's okay. I was honestly tired of her. She whined a lot, and kept talking shit about you. I hate when my girlfriends do that. Even if I liked her, it was really immature, and kind of pathetic.

Bonnie was in shock. "Wow. That sucks. But, still I'm sorry. You liked her a lot in the beginning. I thought you two were going to go the distance."

"That race, ran its course. Anyway, you just… you can do better than him. He doesn't deserve you."

Bonnie smiled and hugged her best friend tight. He was in need of it. It was the perfect moment, until she felt something poking her. She looked down and then laughed. "Oh gosh. It's, the stupid cucumber. I thought- Oh never mind." She kept giggling.

"Oh God. Tell me you didn't think- that I- BONNIE! Wow. No, it was the cucumber. The perfect cucumber." He said sarcastically.

"It is perfect."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just my preference. Don't look to deep into it."

"I won't. It's just, let me ask one more question." He couldn't help being so curious about the relationship of the cucumber, to Bonnie's preference. "Is this cucumber, shaped like…."he suddenly felt like a pervert. "Fuck. Okay, so, I'm not trying to sound like a perve, but… is it true, that women shop for cucumbers that are similar to the ideal size of …. of… of-"

"A penis?"

"Yeah. That!"

"Oh my god." Bonnie laughed. She laughed so hard, she couldn't stop.

"What?"

"I've never heard that before. And what a weird thing to ask."

"It's not that weird, unless its not true."

"Wow. Well," she sighed coming down from her laugh, "I never gave it much thought. So, I don't know."

"Is it shaped like, anyone you've ever been with?"

"What… this cucumber? Uhh, I don't think so."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, for one, I have been with three other people. I think I can remember their penis' Damon. Also, as I've said countless times today, it's literally perfect. It's about eight inches long, and Its not to fat or too skinny. When my fingers wrap around it," she held it up, and showed him her hand wrapped around it, "my fingers touch barely at the tips. It's perfect. And, there's no scratches, although, I can admit to liking thick veins." She openly admitted.

Damon gulped hard, and kept watching her hands. "Thick veins. Why?"

"That means strong blood flow," she bit her lip, after licking it, and moistening it, forcing him to watch her lips, and picture them in a way he shouldn't have, "and strong blood flow, means really, really nice, stiff erection." Damon's body suddenly overheated, and he moved closer to Bonnie, pressing her against the cabinet, but not sexually. When he leaned into her, he saw her starting to wiggle standing on one leg. He could tell her ankle was bothering her, so he used his body weight to hold her up. The cucumber was still in her hand, when he realized, she'd gripped it firmly, as he tried to grab it, and put it in the fridge. They both held onto it, and she smiled. "As I said, it's perfect. I've yet, to find one of those."

"What's wrong with the one you have now. Too small?" He smirked.

"No. It's nice. A little curved, but I've found a curve has Its benefits sometimes. But the issue is… why am I telling you this?"

"What are friends for?"

"Let's just say, I don't kiss and tell."

"Right, I mean, it must be kind of amazing. You take his bullshit from across the globe."

"You know, Damon, it's not about that. It's about, just having someone, that you enjoy. It's not being too needy of a relationship. We give each other space, and still lead our individual respective lives."

"Of course you do. He literally is an ass, and it's okay with you, because, when he's an ass, you just obviously, remember the sex and gloat about it."

"Wooooow. So, I'm just, sprung on the sex? No, I'm not. Damon, he takes me to plays, and musicals. He plays the guitar for me, and writes me songs. He showed me the most romantic trip to Paris, and he does the things, for me, typical men, don't do these days. He romances me. I appreciate that about him. Because, romancing a woman, means you're tapping into something, far deeper than sex. That's what I need."

"Oh, I get it now. The sex isn't that great. But, he's romantic, so it makes his less than appealing, and not so exciting sex, seem tolerable."

"Okay, you see, that's why you and I could never work out."

"Pft. You and I, as in us? Me and you? Bonnie and Damon?"

"Yeah. Not that it's an option, but, seriously, you're an ass. You think It's about sex. You can't romance a woman, and you don't write about her, or imagine life without her, and wonder how the quality of your life would decrease because, she's not in it. There's not a woman in this world you can't live without, and that's just really sad." Bonnie hobbled away from him slowly, and he held the cucumber still and followed her into her bedroom. "Go away, Damon."

"No. I won't. How dare you. You have no idea what I Imagine, or the type of depths of the man that is me, when I'm in a committed relationship."

"Enlighten Me, Obi-Wan."

"Romantic, I am. Loving, I will be. Sexually fulfilling, my priority."

"Okay. You suck at Yoda. And I doubt there's truth to that, because, I've seen you make your girlfriends watch baseball, and they have wanted to be at a nice restaraunt having dinner instead. How is that romantic, loving, or even nice?"

Still, holding the cucumber, he spoke to her as a matter-of-factly. "Bon Bon, the times I made my girlfriends, sit here and watch the game, is because, one, you were home and had no plans. Two, we, ME AND YOU, watch all the championship games, no matter what. And three-"

Damon stopped himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"No, come on. Spit It out."

"I hated leaving you here, alone with him."

"Why?"

"Because, he distracted you from the games. I'd come home and talk to you about a play, or the best inning, and I'd ask if you saw a game winning catch, or even that one time, when Gonzalez stole home, and won the game, and you weren't able to talk about it until after we watched the sport center highlights."

"So, you stayed home, to make sure, I paid attention to the game?"

"Yeah. I guess." He wiped his hands through his hair, and sat the cucumber on her dresser.

"Fucking liar."

"I'm serious. I stayed for you ninety-nine percent of the time. And-"

"And that's when people would look at us differently Damon. You don't think your girlfriends noticed that?"

"You don't think, your British boyfriend, didn't give a damn about the games, because, he doesn't care for the Great American pass-time?"

"You know what, I cant with you tonight."

"Damnit, Bonnie."

"What?"

"What do you see in him?"

"I told you already?" She yelled when he became a little more violating of her personal space. She tried to push past him and he grabbed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"He satisfy you, Bonnie? Sexually?"

"I mean… I told you how I feel about-"

"Answer the got damn question?" Damon demanded of her… knocking her backwards a little, until she stumbled to her bed.

"He's okay, Damon. He's okay. But I don't need-"

"Shut up." Damon snatched her by her arms roughly, then spoke softly into her ear, causing the hairs on her arms, neck, and back to raise. "I want to know, when you're in bed with him, and he's romancing you," his arms gripped her tighter, "is there ever a time, that he leaves you hanging?" He asked referring to orgasms.

Bonnie removed Damon's hands from her arms. "That's none of your business."

"Well, I'm just curious, how Mr. Romance, makes you cum. Because it seems, he's so romantic, he has to compensate."

"Who cares what you think. And what about you? Huh, you going to tell me, the reason you're not romantic, is because you can make a girl cum?"

"Over and over."

"Then tell me this, Casanova, do women ever make you cum? No, not the feeling you get when your balls tighten, and your stomach releases an insane pressure that leaves you feeling tickled inside. I'm talking about, made YOU cum so hard, that you felt your spirit leaving you body? And you wanted to give her everything, because, a woman like that deserved it for the way she rode you into submission."

"No."

"Then don't preach to me." The proximity was so tight between them, that they were breathing each others air.

"You're such a stubborn brat. You have to be so combative. Like, why can't you just, be the woman, that lets me say what I have to say, and leave it alone?"

Bonnie stood in silence, not sure what to say, as she felt him pressed so hard against her, she could barely breath. "Damon, you need to quit poking me with this got damn cucumber."

"The cucumber… Is on the dresser Bonnie." Suddenly the space in her room was cramped, and the air was thick. She looked down, and realized it was him, and he was unabashedly, just allowing his body to violate hers. And he wasn't erect, he was just, fully present from head to toes. She looked up into his eyes, and when he bit his lip, the moment could have come and gone without her saying or doing anything. "You were saying?"

"I was saying, that….. that, um… sex…." she was losing her train of thought, because, even after realizing it was his member touching her and not the cucumber, he didn't move. "Sex, is not a priority. Okay. Connection is, and…" she was losing her complete train of thought, when his fingers started caressing her temples. Her animated emotions, curled up into a ball and hid in the quietest place of her mind, as he woke her senses. Gently, he pushed her hair behind her ear, and admired her natural beauty.

"Connection? That's what matters to you?" His voice rang quiet in her ears, while her hair was scooped behind them. Bonnie licked over her top lip before nervously biting it, looking away from him uncomfortably. Damon's hands trailed down the back of her ear, and side of her neck ever so slowly. Tracing her fears, and following through, with a gentleness he always had reserved for her.

"Yes. Ahem." She cleared her throat. "I'd say, connection is number one." Her breathes were long and slow, and she was bracing her mind for some type of haha or practical joke to be being played on her. "Well, before people…" she paused, for a second, because he was now staring her in the eyes, and she almost couldn't catch her breath. "Before people can love sex with each other, they need emotional and mental connections first. Or the physical won't be so great."

His hand made its way to the back of her neck, and gently, he held onto her pulling her closer to him, so that, their lips could be close. "Do the two of you have a good emotional connection?" He asked, making her almost forget, he was talking about her special guy

Feeling his breath on her cheek, was reminding her of some harsh reality, they had to face. He wasn't the man in question, and he was breathing on her, in such away, he was challenging the man in question. Bonnie attempted to pull back, but she was trapped between him, the bed, and the part of him, she thought was a cucumber.

"We are okay. I just, I don't think, it's a good idea, that you and I continue this conversation."

"Why?"

"It's inappropriate."

"But, I'm your best friend."

"Come one Damon. It's…. it's different okay. You know why?"

"Why?"

Bonnie looked for every possible place she could've ran, but the reality is, she was in this situation for a reason. Unable to run because of her ankle. Trapped in an apartment by a rain storm, at the end of June, with her roommate. A man, who tested the waters of her relationship, with another man, she wasn't even sure she could, or should call boyfriend. "Damon, we should respect each others, lives, and choices."

"You choose to stay with a man who hasn't made a strong effort to see you in five months, though you've offered to fly to him several times?"

"It's complicated."

"You and him, are complicated. But… Let me show you, how it doesn't have to be so complicated." Damon, quickly moved in to her lips with his and didn't stop, until they'd met, in the air, and formulated a bond of neediness. He didn't take his time, he invaded her mouth. He softly allowed his tongue to waltz with hers, as she stood, on one foot. He felt her balance getting shaky and he lifted her body, crawling back onto the bed and holding her, until he lay her back. His body stealthily hovered hers, still allowing the kiss to be the main form of physical connection. Bonnie's hands held his shoulders, and embraced, what it felt like to kiss her best friend.

Damon pulled his face back slightly, looked up at her, and smiled. She didn't question for long, how this was happening, because when he pulled back, she missed his lips already. She grabbed him by his face, gently, and continued, making his acquaintance.

At this point, he'd known, she was in need of him as much as his need for her continued to grow. With one hand, his shirt was being pulled over his head, and landing somewhere on the floor. She'd managed to lift her short summer dress to her hips, and allow him to feel how hot she was between her legs. But, somehow, the heat, wasn't enough. He stopped her. "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not going to keep going at this rate, while you wear that dress. I want you naked."

This is real. He wants to violate their friendship to its fullest extent, by committing the ultimate, act of connection. Fulfilling some deep desire, that hid so quietly inside of both of them, that once it came to the surface, it was so loudly and abrasively present, neither could deny it.

"I'm not a cheater, Damon."

"Yeah, but he's probably there, cheating on you. No man, is okay, being away from his woman, this long, and not having sex, with someone else."

Bonnie stopped feeling like shit. She couldn't go through with this. And in her bed, none the less. She tried sit up, and he he wouldn't let her. "Damon, I need to call him."

"Why?"

"To ask him?"

"No, you don't. You just need to trust me." His strong hands pushed her back to the bed. "He's not even your boyfriend. You two hang out, and he's afraid of committing to you." His lips trailed her neck, all the way to her jawline, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Somehow, she was justifying her actions, by allowing herself to accept Damon speaking out against the guy in question. Slowly, her dress was being unzipped and pulled off. Little by little, he eased her body out of it, until she was braless, before him, just in her pretty laced panties. His eyes had the hardest time looking away from her, and he needed to tame his thoughts, by lowering himself to her again and kissing her body. Damon's lips, grazed Bonnie's skin, ever so gently, from place to place, connected to her softness, and leaving trails of saliva, where he open mouth kissed her beautiful body. Allowing his tongue to give her a small taste of what he could do. When he stopped at her belly button, and spent a little extra time, she got the chills. Her stomach tightened, and tried to hold back the mixed feeling, of being turned on and feeling tickled.

Her phone rang. She ignored it. Then he did the unthinkable, grabbed the cucumber, off the dresser, and made her eyes open wide in slight terror. "Damon?"

"Don't worry."

"What are you going to do with that?" he spread her legs, and watched her fear the worst.

"Me, I'm not going to do anything. You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I want you to touch yourself with it." He said, making her disgusted.

"No. What is this some kind of game?"

"No. Bonnie… just, put it, against your panties, and touch yourself. I want to see you touch yourself." Suddenly, she could feel her entire body temperature drop. He was serious, and it was almost, as if, he was playing mind games.

"No."

"Fine." He spread her legs, leaned over, and started rubbing the vegetable against her warmth. She used her arms to protest, and he just kept moving them with his other hand. "Just close your eyes Bonnie, and imagine this perfect, object, fucking you."

"No. I'm going to kick you out of my room." She barked, but he was rubbing said vegetable up and down over her panties, and directly near her clit. She started to hum, when her body felt its need to be touched. Her arm tried holding his wrist, but, his strength was unmatched. He rubbed her with more ease to calm her. "Hmmm. Oh, fuck."

"Yeah. Don't fight it. How long has it been, five months? I bet this feels good doesn't it?"

She closed her eyes in embarrassment. He was touching her with a cucumber. Not just any cucumber. The one she picked because it was perfect. Her finger tips barely met, once wrapped around, and it wasn't too big, and it wasn't small at all. It was perfect, and in the shape of the ideal penis, and right now, he was touching her with it, in the right spots. Damon watched her fight the feelings, in her face. He could feel her need for it, as well as her fighting the idea of it. "Hmmm." She bit her lip.

He looked down, at the pretty pink lace. "Your panties are wet."

"God, I hate you."

He smiled and continued touching her with it. Holding it firmly against her, before pulling it back up and slowly, dragging it from her swollen kitty lips, to her erect, and needy nipples. He wasn't going to let her breast go without attention. He slowly, rubbed circles around them with the same cucumber. Forcing the feeling between her legs to increase, by sending the feelings from one body part to the next. He even put it to her lips, and rubbed it across the perfect pouty pink flesh too. She closed her eyes and imagined it all.

Fuck it. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He used the cucumber, to push her lips apart, and play with her tongue. "Hold it Bonnie. Hold it to your lips." She lost herself in the moment, and held it. Just kissing the outside of it, with soft pecks, that were sensual, and warm, like her wet center. Damon watched her for a few minutes, as he slowly and quietly unbuckled his pants, then removed her panties. He watched her subtly go from pecking it, to moving it back down her body.

"What are you doing with it Bon Bon."

"I'm going to touch myself."

"No, wait. Let me do it. Close your eyes." She smiled, and handed it to him. "Open your legs." His demand was soft, yet commanding. He decided to talk her through it, while he rubbed it over her bare clit. He saw juices being pulled out of her, and couldn't help but to torture himself, with the thought of being inside of her. She wanted the perfect size, shape, and girth to be inside of her. And he was going to oblige. Her phone rang again, and forced her to ignore it. Bonnie's kitty lips were swollen, and went from pink to red, after enduring such torture. He just rubbed her, senseless, and made her weaken every time he touched her. His pants were slowly dropping to his ankles while he played with her, and he moved his body closer and closer. And as he inched himself towards her opening, he was switching the act of touching her with the cucumber, to touching her with himself. The moment he felt her wet and swollen kitty he held his composure and slowly pushed inside of her. Her hands clapped over her face, and she blinded herself, with the palms of her hands and just felt, him slide into her torturously slow, while moaning into her palms.

He was gentle, yet strong. His body weight, although heavier than her, complimented her from on top. She felt him pull back and push forward, and the way he fit her, sent her over the edge, because her kitty held him and squeezed him tight, to the point that, when he pulled back she kept think she was going to cum, every time he pushed back into her. She got wetter by he minute. Hugging his beautiful cock with her warm, wet, honey coating him, and making it unbearably hard to hold back. Both of his arms rest next to her head, while she cupped his cheeks from the backside, with her hands. She tried forcing him to go faster, but he held back, and focused on giving her what he believed she needed.

Her phone rang again. He looked at it, and looked to her, and she shook her head no. She could read it in his face, that he wanted to, and that he intended to, so she reached for it, but he beat her to it. Bonnie shook her head no, profusely.

"Hello." He answered. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that… she's kind of busy at the moment." She opened her mouth to protest, and he grabbed the cucumber, and stuck it the horizontal direction, into her mouth forcing her teeth to clamp down on it, then he put her phone on speaker, and pinned her arms above her head, and continued speaking.

"So, she just lets you answer her phone now?"

"Well, she's busy. So, I thought I'd be a good roommate, and help her out. She hates missing your calls." All the while, Bonnie is unable to break free of his hold, and she gagged with a cucumber being uncontrollably forced into the grips of her teeth. Damon pushes deeper into her, making her eyes water, and taking such joy, in giving her pleasure. Her eyes squeeze shut, feeling him hitting her spots.

"Kind of weird." Says the voice on the phone.

"Does it bother you? Are you jealous? Bro, I'm her roommate." thrust after deep thrust, her eyes water, and she starts to hit her peak, and when he sees it, rotates his hips, into her, pushing his manhood deeper and deeper.

"Still, it's fucking disrespectful."

"Is it. I could've sworn I was doing you a favor." Damon's sweaty body bucks harder, while he controls his temper, as the man on the other end of the phone tries to act like he's Bonnie's dad. She watches his sweaty body, work her, and his abs tighten with every thrust, and she loses her mind, at what's happening.

"Doing me a favor?"

"Yeah, you blow her off anyways. I figured, I'd stop letting you make your life harder than it has to be. Because, it seems harder and harder, the deeper you two get."

"Harder?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Damon repeated, then looked in Bonnie's eyes. "HARDER… HARDER… HARDER…" he said. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, because every time he said it, he bucked harder. "The DEEPER, you to get. And it seems, DEEP is your issue, right? You can't get too DEEP, with her." His dick digs deeper, "You're not a DEEP kind of guy. DEEP, scares you. But, that's okay. As her roommate, I work HARDER, to give her the DEPTHS you cant."

"Hold on, a fucking minute. Who the fuck are you to tell me, anything about my relationship? This is between me and her. Does she talk to you about this?"

"Oh, yeah. We have LONG, HARD, DEEP conversations all the time." Damon forced eye contact with her, while he spoke. "In fact, not too long ago, I was DEEP inside of her head, trying to comfort her after you cancelled on her again." Damon watched as Bonnie's eyes grew wide. His innuendo, was torturous, and she wanted to fight his grasp, but at this point, she couldn't stop him, and didn't want to. He felt too good inside of her.

"Put Bonnie on the fucking phone…"

"Bonnie!" Damon called out, and she opened her eyes. He was smiling at her like the devil. "CUM to the phone. It's for you." He lowered his body again, and made his way to her nipples, stroking her long and slow. She couldn't take it, the nipple play, sent her over the edge and she started to hit her peak, and as he watched, he looked at the phone. Nodding his head in approval, and smiling, like he was proud of her. She shook her head, because she couldn't take the feeling, and when it hit her, he spoke into the phone again and it lay next to her. "She's coming." He kept nodding his head encouraging her, and watching as she built up all this sexual frustration, and released it, onto that poor cucumber, biting it in half, as she came. Damon smiled at her and kissed her afterwards, making her aware, that he'd just given her the best orgasm of her life. He then looked her in the eyes, when hers finally opened, lowered his mouth to her ear, and whispered. "I'm going to flip you over, and do it again, while you talk to him."

She shook her head no.

He nodded his head yes, and flipped her over, and put the phone in front of her face on the bed, on speaker, while his arms still held hers hostage.

"Hey…" she said frightfully, trying to calm down.

"So, what's this bullshit, you're bloody roommate is barking about?"

"I don't know what you mean." She said softly, catching her breath.

"I mean, he's inserting himself, in a situation, no ones inviting him to. I told you he's fucking useless."

Hearing that, made Damon angry. He spread her legs, and lifted her ass, slightly, and roughly entered her. Bonnie wanted to scream, but instead bit her lip, nervously. "Hmmm." She hummed into the blanket, trying to conceal it. And her oblivious, and self-centered boyfriend was too absorbed to hear what was really happening.

"I've told you before, I didn't want you talking about us to him, let alone, talking to him period."

She raised her head from its burial place, and spoke as calmly as she could, while Damon pounded into her. Both hands clenching the sheets, as he pinned her wrists down. "He's just… looking out for me." Her eyes squinted, Damon, started, taking long, slowly deep thrusts, downward…. stabbing her lady bits, like she was being punished. "I mean… ahhfff."

"What?"

"Nothing. I meant, he's my best… frieeeeeend." She bit the blanket.

"Best friend or not. Stop talking to him."

"What?!"

"I'm serious. He doesn't bloody like me. And to top it off, I think he has a thing for you.".

Damon's body leaned down, over hers, and started kissing the back of her shoulders. The entire situation was condescending, and Damon was feeding her everything while she let him dominate her body. She was lost, trying to pay attention to the guy on the phone. He was still talking, and she thought she was listening, but, really she was listening to the kisses peppering her shoulders, and the thoughts she had of what it felt like to have him making love to her, while she was on the phone with what's his face.

He was still talking to her, while she was embracing the dick and the man attached to it. "I'm. Serious! I want you gone or him gone. You want me to visit, kick him out, or get your own place."

Bonnie stopped, looked at the phone. He actually, pulled her out of her ecstasy to give her an ultimatum.

"So, you're literally mad, because he's there for me? When you keep breaking promises. I haven't seen you in five months." Damon stopped moving, and held on to her body, when he felt her tense up. He just held her from behind, and didn't move.

"You expect me to just drop everything for you, and come to the states?"

"I expect, you to do for me, what's I'd do for you." she said.

"Well, that's my ultimatum."

"I could've come to see you. You didn't have to come here, if you don't like him."

"I don't want you to come here anymore. Not until, you get rid of him. I'm not going to share you."

"We aren't even fully committed. How can you ask me, to give up, my best friend and you can't commit?"

"Well, I guess, you could just, let him go, and we'll see where this relationship takes us."

"So, that's it. You don't come around because of Damon?"

"I don't come around, because I'm not about to watch him, stare at us every time we touch. Or go on another double date. I hate that I've had to come to the states, and avoid you all together because of him."

"So, you've been here, in the past five months?"

"Fuck. I didn't meant to- I mean-" he slipped up, when he said that. Bonnie turned her face away from the phone, and stopped talking. Damon was still holding her, and he hugged her tighter.

Damon looked at her, and whispered. "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything. She just bit her lip, and tried to bite back tears. Damon looked at the phone when he heard, "Bonnie, Bonnie? Hello….. I'm sorry. I should've told you, but-"

Click.

Damon hung the phone up. Bonnie didn't speak, she just grabbed onto Damon's hands. One wrapped around her waist, and the other, holding her other hand. She squeezed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Damon. He, has always been jealous. I just, can't, for the life of me, see, how he let it affect him to the point, he just hurt me to prove a point."

"He doesn't deserve you. I've told you. And I'm not saying I told you so, because, I'll reserve that for a couple weeks down the line when we're are drunk and watching the game, at a bar or something." He smiled, making her laugh, underneath him, which reminded him he was still inside of her, and reminded her, he was still very hard. After they laughed, he slowly moved his lips to her ears, and started kissing.

"He's insinuating something was happening between us. How far off was that, right?" All the while, they were in the of making love.

"Right." Damon agreed in the form of a whisper.

"I mean, you and me… we're best friends, and he was just insecure."

Damon kept whispering as he kissed her neck and ears. "Totally insecure."

"And, you didn't watch us every time we touched. Why would he say that?" She asked in a way she was totally confused. "He was reaching. Right?"

"He was reaching… so far." His whispers kept lingering in the depths of her core, and it grew, to a louder roar, when she started moving himself in and out of her again.

"Oh. Mmmmm, God." She closed her eyes, and went back into the moment. "He's such a fucking asshole."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking about him."

"Ohhhhkaaaay." She moaned when his hands place hers back above her head, and glided up them to hold them in place. His body moved in a particular motion again that had her drowning in his touch, and him drowning in her ocean.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me how to make it all better?"

"I just want you to make love to me."

"Okay." Damon worked Bonnie's body, in a way, that made her forget about, what's his name, by the next day.

Oo….oO

A month later, Bonnie and Damon had kept allowing each other to sleep in the others bedroom. They were getting along, better than ever. She's avoided phone calls from her ex, whatever he was. And Damon cut of the women, he'd had casual affairs with. It was kind of weird, and new to them, but they were happier, than they'd been in so long. They'd sat in bed, watching movies, and laughing one day, when the topic of cucumbers had come up again.

"So, like… on a scale of one to ten, how close, am I to the cucumber from the store?"

"Probably a nine."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Why not a ten?"

"Because, it's a vegetable, Damon." She laughed.

"Yeah. But you said it was perfect."

"It was, the perfect cucumber."

"So, then, my dick isn't perfect?"

"Not what I said, Mr Drama."

"Wait, what? I don't get it." He sat up, and paused the movie.

"Your dick, is near perfect. It's a dick there's no such thing as perfect. That was a cucumber. For a dick, you've got a ten." even though Bonnie thought his dick was perfect. Admitting it, meant he'd talk about it all the time. So, she gave him a ten, in hopes it would keep him from overly bragging. But, in his own way, Damon found a way to brag.

"Wow. A ten? So, I'm the best?"

"Damon, don't let it go to your head."

"What, the part about me being he best you've ever had?"

"I didn't say that."

"Admit it, then."

"I admit to nothing. And honestly, I think I should stop talking about it." He made a sad face.

"Damon, stop it. You know, how I feel about it."

"Then tell me."

"It's perfect okay. The way my finger tips just barely touch when I grab it. It's not too big, and it's nowhere near small. It fits me like a glove. And the thick beautiful, veins are my weakness. You can go for multiple rounds, and in saying that, I've said too much. And still, I love how you feel inside of me, because, you were made for me." She smiled.

"And, not only am I the best you've ever had, but…"

"But, what?"

"I am taking you to Hawaii, for Christmas."

"What?"

"Yeah. I booked everything yesterday. I can be romantic too."

Bonnie's eyes watered, in shock.. Damon never did things like this for girls. He just made them watch baseball games at the apartment, with him and Bonnie, and eventually they'd break up, because they couldn't compete with her. And her boyfriends, were always, trying to out-funny Damon, for Bonnie's affection. And for once, neither of them had to worry about anyone but each other.

"You really did that for us?"

"Yea. And I've planned snorkeling, hikes, paddle boarding, surfing, swimming with the sharks, dinner on the ocean, and well, plenty more." She leaned over the bed, attacking him with her lips, and her body. "So, would you say, that, not only do we have great sex, but, we have a great connection."

"Yeah. You literally, complete me." she grinned.

"In every way?"

"In every way."

He grabbed her and turned them over. They wrestled a couple of minutes, and he pulled out of kissing. "All because of a cucumber."

"Not just any cucumber." She reminded him, and they both laughed. "It was-"

"The perfect cucumber." They said in unison. He rolled his eyes, and went back to kissing her, holding her, and never letting her go.

* * *

 **Whelp there it was. If anything I wanted it to be unconventional, but to just showcase the chemistry and really friendship and bond between BAMON I hope you were entertained... ;D**


End file.
